


Fuck

by Linked_Aurica



Category: Linked Univers
Genre: Accidents Happen, Body Horror, Character Death, Don't eat while reading this, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I have the angst braincell, It gets descriptive okay, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of Injuries, The title is not a lie, This is pure pain and suffering, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: An accident leaves Wild in a very untimely and vulnerable situation.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> THE BIG ASS TRIGGER WARNING IS BACK. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Wild cursed himself for his stupidity. He had miscalculated the wind when paragliding when he was about to let himself land. A gust of strong wind had caught his paraglider and made him miss the solid ground. 

Now - after rolling down the stony cliffside - he was lying helplessly on the ground. The side of his face where he had hit the stone, hurt like a _bitch._ "You stupid fucking idiot," he scolded himself. Soon a different sensation caught him. _Both his legs were fucked:_ his left knee was almost shattered by the force and his right leg bent in an unnatural angle. Walking was out of the question. Every move hurt like knives were embedded in his body.

‘’Fucking great.’’

To add to the disaster, his slate had flown several meters away, out of reach. He couldn’t call Wind for help. Hell, he couldn’t even teleport. 

‘’Get yourself together! You’ve been through worse, you can do this.’’

He looked around. Rocks were everywhere and without the use of both his legs, he couldn’t climb. Then he heard footsteps.

Wait.

No one should be here…

Dread sunk in his stomach. He recognized the irregular footsteps of a four-legged beast. He looked to where he heard the footsteps and to his horror a White maned Lyne. made its way through the canyon. Normally Wild was able to fight this beast, but now he was severely impaired. _Don’t see me, don’t see me_ , he prayed.

He was lying in plain sight, only slightly hidden by the tall grass. But he was still painfully reminded that his blue tunic and hood were like two red flags. The wind blew again and this time the Lynel looked up.

It had smelled him.

\--

‘’Where the hell is he?’’ Legend sat on the stump on a sawn-off tree. The group had waited for Wild for two hours. He had said to hunt for food for dinner, but he hadn’t returned yet. ‘’Maybe he went further out,’’ Wind offered. ‘’It doesn’t take him two hours to hunt, Wind,’’ Legend replied.

He was right; normally it didn’t take very long for their friend to come back. ‘’Maybe he got caught in a fight,’’ Hyrule said earning a slap on the back of his head from Four. ‘’Why would you say that?’’ he added. ‘’Guys, concentrate,’’ Time intervened. ‘’He could have been in a fight, but then we would hear that,’’ he said. Twilight continued walking. He felt nervous. Something in him said that danger wasn’t far.

\--

Minutes felt like hours as the Lynel seemed to just observe the area. It had smelled the hero on the ground but was soon distracted by something else.

Unfortunately, Wild started to run out of luck, as the Lynel returned; eyes set on him. He had to get out of there, but even slightly moving his arms sent waves of pain through him. 

Footsteps closed in..

A roar.

Wild looked up, a stupid idea. He was now facing the giant beast. ‘’Fuck,’’ was all he could utter. The Lynel responded with a second roar. Wild only had his bow and he was in no condition to fight. This would be his end. The Lynel charged without hesitation, swinging its sword with aggression. Wild tried to protect his head from the impact, one swing would kill him.

And it did.

Until it didn’t.

Mipha was still present within him and he came back, now smashed against the wall of rocks and in even more pain. The Lynel wasn’t done. It seemed to have amped up his anger and was again ready for a second swing. _Mipha needs to recharge her power, she can’t save me a second time_ , Wild thought with fear. Real fear. It wasn’t necessarily the fear of dying, he had accepted that. It was the group. They all would blame themselves. Maybe Legend would blame him, and Twilight and Time too. He was reckless, but this was a horrible accident and bad luck. 

The Lynel took a few steps back, rounded and charged again.

\--

A roar had caught the group’s attention. ‘’What the - what was that?’’ Legend asked. ‘’Probably monsters fighting over food,’’ Four said. A second roar was heard. ‘’That’s a big prey then,’’ Hyrule commented,

‘’I don’t trust this.’’ 

Twilight started running. He knew the cliffs were close by, he also knew that Wild’s Hyrule had Lynels. The rest followed. _Please don’t be Wild,_ he thought desperately. 

They closed in on the canyon and Twilight saw a Lynel run away. 

A tug on his tunic brought him back out of his stupor; Time had yanked him back. ‘’You almost fell,’’ he said, pointing to the rocky wall. ‘’Thanks,’’ Twilight said, slightly trembling.

A scream was next what chilled him; Wind. He looked next to him. Wind was trembling and pointing to something down below. Twilight followed the pointed finger. 

Something blue caught his eye _and it didn’t move._

Time was already moving and started climbing down. ‘’Time, are you crazy? That Lynel is still there,’’ Legend yelled. ‘’And someone’s down there!’’ Time yelled back. Within minutes he was down and ran to the figure. The closer he got, the more he saw who it was.

‘’Fucking shit!’’ he yelled. ‘’Warriors, get here! It’s Wild!’’ 

Warriors wasted no time getting down and soon ran over to Time. He sank to his knees and turned Wild on his back. ‘’Oh, fuck,’’ was pretty much all he could say. He felt grateful that Wind didn’t see this: The side of Wild’s face was littered with cuts and bruises. A head wound was present. His legs were messed up; a near shattered left knee and a broken right leg. Something else had collided with the hero as his tunic was now turning red. Some wounds had healed. ‘’I think that Zora did that,’’ Warriors said. He looked back at Wild’s face - stale, grey eyes looking at practically nothing.

‘’No. No, no, no! Wild, you better not do this to me!’’ Warriors yelled, shaking Wild. there was no response.

Twilight heard Warriors yell and immediately started to descent. As soon as he was down he rand to the screaming hero. ‘’Wild, you fucking idiot!!’’ Warriors screamed. He was pushed out of the way by Twilight. ‘’He can’t be!’’ he yelled, now holding his protege. ‘’Wild!’’ he screamed in horror, slapping the long-haired hero in the face, hoping that would rouse him.

‘’Twilight…’’ Time started. ‘’No! I REFUSE!’’ Twilight yelled, laying Wild down and started pounding on the younger’s chest, hoping for a sign of life.

‘’Twilight, stop! This is not working!’’ Time said, but Twilight didn’t stop. He didn’t want his best friend to die. ‘’Twilight, he’s dead!’’ Warriors said. ‘’He can’t and won’t die on me!’’ Twilight said. Time intervened and pulled Twilight from their deceased friend. ‘’No! Let go!’’ Twilight screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting Time’s grasp. ‘’You can’t save him Twilight! He’s gone! A Lynel must’ve found him and attacked,’’ Time said. ‘’There’s no way he could defend himself in this condition!’’ 

Twilight had the feeling his heart was ripped out and stomped on. If only he was faster. If only he had checked earlier when his gut said it took too long.

But it was no use.

His friend was dead. 

Killed by a Lynel.


End file.
